My Dib, Your Dib, Our Dib!
by OniHime
Summary: This is a song fic, w Dib rockin' out to Slipknot's Duality. A must read for Dib-Fangirls. I think he's sexy, so I put down the genre as romance, but it's funny too. (R&R)


Okay, people's of the world. I've read SO many song fics, I thought I'd write one myself. And besides, I've got the flu and I'm bored. I'm supposed to be a karate right now, but... as you can see.

This is my first Invader Zim fic, but it probably won't be my last.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Slipknot song Duality or this wonderful TV show. However, I DO own Volume 1 & 2 on DVD, and am excitedly awaiting the release of Volume 3.

Its wasn't exactly going commando, but it was as close to it he was gonna get.

Dib was home, all alone, and it was boring as hell. He had grown up, thus far, to be a hot, sexy 16 year old in high school, though he still rambled on about aliens and what not.

Since Gaz wasn't home to complain, the four-eyed boy had gone through her stuff, more or less just her CD collection.

"Etto" he said to himself, remembering the tiniest bit of Japanese he had learned that day. (YES he takes Japanese.)(Ettoumm)

His heart skipped, in the good way, as he reached for a CD he knew, he just KNEW his little sister had. One of the BESTEST bands in this wicked world that was not Oz.

He joyfully skipped down stairs, inserting the CD into the DVD player, cranking the volume ALL THE WAY UP!! (SO HAPPY!!)

He didn't care what the neighbors would say later about the noise. He had done it many times before.

(our POV, from the living room, looking into... somewhere with a staircase in the back ground)

The static was very loud, so THEREFORE the volume would be loud too.

And then, the music...

_I push my fingers into my eyes_

(Dib runs and slides into view from the left)

(AN: He's wearing his long jacket w/ no shirt, w/ white boxers w/ green little alien heads that resemble Zim w/ the words I BELIEVE on them.) (And white socks.)

(He looks dreamily over to us, mouthing the words:)

_It's the only thing, that slowly stops the ache..._

..._but it's made of all the things I have to _

_TAAAAAAAKE_

(He swiftly cups his hands around an invisible mike and shouts into it, on key.)

_JESUS IT NEVER END, IT WORKS IT'S WAY INSIDE_

_IF THE PAINS GOES ON..._

_ERRRRRRAAA_

(He plays his air guitar while the background guitar blazes on.)

(At the end of the air guitar, he jumps into the air and lands on his knees. He's still playing the A.G., but continues singing.)

(AN: All capsshouting/screaming)

_I HAVE SCREAMED UNTIL MY VEINS COLLAPSED,_

_I'VE WAITED AS MY TIME'S ELAPSED,_

_NOW ALL I DO IS LIVE WITH SO MUCH FATE_

(Hops onto his feet.)

_I'VE WISHED FOR THIS, I'VE BITCHED FOR THAT ,_

_I'VE LEFT THIS LITTLE FACT,_

_YOU CANNOT KILL WHAT YOU DID NOT CREATE_

(Glares at you insanely.)

_I'VE GOTTA SAY WHAT I'VE GOTTA SAY,_

_AND THEN I'LL SWEAR I'LL GO AWAY,_

_BUT I CAN'T PROMISE YOU THAT YOU'LL ENJOY THE NOISE_

(Runs and jumps on couch that you currently occupy, shoving his face very close to yours.)

_I GUESS I'LL SAVE THE BEST FOR LAST,_

_MY FUTURE SEEMS LIKE ONE BIG PAST ,_

_YOU'RE LEFT WITH ME 'CAUSE YOU LEFT ME NO CHOICE_

(Right at this time, you just wanna grabs his big head and kiss him.)

_I PUSH MY FINGERS INTO MY **EYES**_

((Sadly) Jumps off couch in a craze, kicking the air.)

_IT'S THE ONLY THING THAT SLOWLY STOPS THE ACHE_

_IF THE PAINS GOES ON, I'M NOT GONNA MAKE IT_

(Sexy Dib does another AG move and looks at you... in a way...)

_PUT ME BACK TOGETHER OR SEPARATE THIS SKIN FROM BONE,_

_LEAVE ME ALL THE PIECES, THEN YOU CAN LEAVE ME ALONE,_

_TELL ME THE REALITY IS BETTER THAN THE DREAM_

_BUT I FOUND OUT THE HARD WAY--**NOTHING IS WHAT IT SEEMS**_

(Runs and skids to a halt right in front of you.)

_I PUSH MY FINGERS INTO MY EYES_

_IT'S THE ONLY THING THAT SLOWLY STOPS THE ACHE_

_BUT IT'S MADE OF ALL THE THINGS I HAVE TO TAKE_

(Still doing AG.)

_JESUS IT NEVER ENDS, IT WORKS ITS WAY INSIDE_

_IF THE PAIN GOES ON, I'M NOT GONNA MAKE IT!_

(Even more AG, that you can't get enough of. Then he starts to rock back and forth.)

_ALL I'VE GOT--_

_ALL I'VE GOT IS INSANE_

_ALL I'VE GOT--_

_ALL I'VE GOT IS INSANE_

(Banging his head.)

_ALL I'VE GOT--_

_ALL I'VE GOT IS INSANE_

_ALL I'VE GOT--_

_ALL I'VE GOT IS INSANE_

_ALL I'VE GOT--_

_ALL I'VE GOT IS INSANE_

_**I PUSH MY FINGERS INTO MY EYES**_

(Jumps backwards, away from you, over the coffee table.)

_IT'S THE ONLY THING THAT SLOWLY STOPS THE ACHE_

_BUT IT'S MADE OF ALL THE THINGS I HAVE TO TAKE_

_JESUS IT NEVER ENDS, IT WORKS ITS WAY INSIDE_

_IF THE PAINS GOES ON, I'M NOT GONNA MAKE IT!_

(Don't you love AG? Now he's kicking backwards, doing the ACDC thing.)

_ALL I'VE GOT--_

_ALL I'VE GOT IS INSANE_

_ALL I'VE GOT--_

_ALL I'VE GOT IS INSANE_

_ALL I'VE GOT--_

_ALL I'VE GOT IS INSANE_

_ALL I'VE GOT--_

_ALL I'VE GOT IS INSANE_

(And he finishes, throwing his arms into the air at the other side of the living room.)

(Regular POV)

As he finished, Dib stared about, swearing he had just been staring at the sexiest and hottest group of people sitting on his couch.

But then again, his imagination did run wild sometimes, even to this day.

So dismissing the thought, the sexiest, cutest guy EVER runs back up to his room, right in time as Professor Membrane and Gaz walk in through the door.

Man, I need to go to bed.

I hope I didn't wake anyone up, cause I was giggling INSANELY the whole time I was writing this.

I think I'll print it out tomorrow and show everyone at school. They'll get a kick out of it, I'm sure.

Oh, and... REVIEW!! Obey me.. Pleaz? C'mon. You know you what to. It won't take long, promise. Unless your computer is very slow. HA!! Sux 4 U!!

OniHime


End file.
